B-Daman Crossfire - Episode 07
"Red Dragon? Who is that guy?" is the seventh episode of the B-Daman Crossfire series. It first aired in two parts on December 25, 2011 and January 8, 2012 in Japan, and was aired as one episode on September 28, 2013 in the United States. Plot Part 1 After EW Crossfire, Riki and Co. confronted Takakura concerning the tournament's outcome. Despite nobody winning, they would have liked their ranking to increase based on the amount of point each B-Shot received, as Samuru Shigami suggested. Takakura is hesitant but the B-Shots ask the audience on what they should do and the spectators cheer on to signify agreement to the points. Sighing, Takakura has no choice but to give the aforementioned B-Shots their points. Later on, Riki talks with Thunder Dracyan who tells him how he would have liked to seen a better view of the WBMA headquarters. Just then, Riki's Mother hands Riki a letter with a WBMA stamp on it, revealing that the WBMA sent it. The two leave and return to the WBMA headquarters, meeting up with Sumi Inaba, Akira Saiga, Yuki Washimura, Grizz Sukino, Simon Sumiya and Kaito Samejima who additionally received WBMA letters. Yuki opens his, discovering it concerns a "WBMA Fan Appreciation Event" but it puzzled. Sumi tells them obtaining these invitations are "pretty rare" as Mr. Saiga remarks it is interesting how they all received them simultaneously, despite none of them applying for it. They huddle up and agree this is Takakura's doing and follow Sumi into the WBMA. There, they find B-Daman blimps designed after the various B-Daman Riki and Co. own. Gazing in awe at this sight, Rory Takakura soon pops up in her new elegant dress which makes Grizz, Simon and Kaito blush. Rory is happy to know they have arrived and explains the invitations were indeed from her grandfather in the form of an apology since the B-Shots refused to accept points in EW Crossfire's aftermath. Excited, they all decide to spend some fun there and begin playing some B-Daman games. Riki and Simon play some Target practice, Grizz and Simon glare at some recoloured B-Daman replicas as Dracyan cleans up Dracyan and gives him some make-up too. Everybody is enjoying their time at the WBMA party. Simon and Grizz have themselves some cake slices as they look at a Lightning Scorpio statue. Yuki and Kaito however, eat a variety of food as the former comments he wonders why the West City B-Shots are not at the party. He then spots Hugo Raidoh in a B-Daman Target game against Sumi where the latter wins with her Lightning Rabbit as Hugo's Thunder Leo was not able to win. For winning, the referee awards Sumi with a deluxe Long Bridge and for 2nd Place, a Steer Core for Hugo which cheers him up from crying. He uses this part to create Strike Leo to take full advantage of Control Shots on Sumi's Long Bridge which as a result, enrages Sumi for Hugo not asking to use her Long Bridge. Mr. Saiga shows up and asks everybody if they have seen Riki anywhere. Riki has gotten lost and cannot find the B-Shots he was with. Just then, a boy confronts him and asks if Riki is lost. He tells Riki how he spectated his performance in the EW Crossfire finals and is willing to show Riki the way back. Riki accepts and follow this new person. Despite what they told Riki, they instead lead Riki into a compartment located in the WBMA, revealing a giant marble. He explains that this is called the B-Crystal and is where all the B-Animals Riki and his friend's have received via the B-Net. The B-Crystal is mysterious and the WBMA is still studying it so they hold Crossfire as a means of gathering more data and knowledge on it. He introduces his B-Daman, Strike Dragren, also a dragon-type like Riki's Thunder Dracyan and Samuru's Lightning Dravise. He soon forms a deal with Riki: they will use these ledges to shoot marbles and should Riki's marble shoot the farthest, he will tell Riki all that he knows. Riki considers and accepts. With the sound of "3...2...1...Crossfire!", Riki begins shooting with Dracyan. Firing marbles, they are unable to go perfectly straight because of the nearby wind pushing them eventually to the left. Riki has more attempts but soon runs out of marbles which his opponent notices. He declares Riki and Dracyan's turn is over and so, he and Strike Dragren will now go. They claim they only need one attempt to complete it and as Riki does the chant, he shoots a marble so fast and accurate that it lines perfectly straight. Dracyan notices it is because he was making use of Dragren's horn as a Sight. Due to this, the marble flew right into the B-Crystal, making it radiate a bright light so that when Riki was able to open his eyes, his opponent and Strike Dragren were gone. He told Riki they should meet up and soon and to keep this a secret between them, leaving Riki. Soon after, Riki found a way out and exits the WBMA to find his friends who were waiting for him. As it it now night time, they all agree to return home in East City. The next day at school, Riki ponders in class as he wishes he would have known that guy's name from yesterday. Right then, Ms. Yamashiro announces to the class a new student and the student enters the class, being the same person Riki was on about. He introduces himself as Novu Moru. Part 2 With Novu Moru recently transferring into Riki Ryugasaki's class, the former finally knows the latter's name. During their physical education class, Novu accidentally threw the ball too far into Riki's face, pummeling him into the floor. Novu apologizes for that, but Sumi Inaba notices Novu has excellent accuracy and if he played B-Daman, he would have almost perfect Precision too; although Ms. Yamashiro has no clue what Sumi is referring to. Riki, Novu and Sumi then go to Akira Saiga's Miracle Shoot where Novu reveals to them how due to his parents' employment, they abruptly needed to move from South City into East City, so he transferred into Riki's class. Sumi is also surprised that Novu is a B-Shot as Mr. Saiga reclaims Novu's Strike Dragren is a dragon-type akin to Riki's Thunder Dracyan. Mr. Saiga asks if he can hold Novu's B-Daman to which the latter agrees and holding it, the Miracle Shoot owner can already tell Novu takes excellent care of his B-Daman. Sumi remarks anybody who likes B-Daman could not be a bad person, as Riki thinks to himself and finds she is probably right. The day turns dawn as Riki and Novu walk in the streets and Novu apologizes for leaving Riki alone in the WBMA headquarters facility yesterday. Riki accepts his apology and Novu follows it up by telling him at the time, he already knew he would transfer into Riki's class and just had to meet him. Riki and Dracyan understand this but had no idea there was another dragon-type user and B-Daman, which Novu and Dragren acknowledge. Novu states he was just able to gather a bit more data than they could and simultaneously, their Crossfire gear signal an upcoming Crossfire and decide to finish their chat in the arena. There, Takakura announces how Novu will be joining them as an East City B-Shot. Most of the other East City B-Shots are there too and Takakura tells them how there is more than meets the eye with Novu. So notorious, Novu brings shame to adults as Takakura shows a slideshow of some of Novu's greatest achievements and Strike Dragren speaks up to call Novu a "boy genius", something Novu denies but cannot help. Rory Takakura also opens and tells them her B-Daman, Steer=Swallow, is the result of Novu's advice. Everybody seems to be amazed with Novu and his Dragren. Subsequently, the announcer reveals today's Crossfire, which is one they have previously played: Space Revolution Attack. Unlike before, the rotations are sped up making it more difficult to knock the EZ Targets scattered all around the mountain. Simon proclaims he has created a secret strategy with his Lightning Scorpio in order to win through rubber seals placed on the Scorpio Legs for more mobility and friction. Now not so secret anymore, Yuki Washimura, Grizz Sukino and Kaito Samejima copy Simon's idea for their Strike Eagle, Thunder Bearga and Lightning Fin, respectively. Novu also hands Riki a Power Manteau to help him out here. Riki is up as the first B-Shot to take on this challenge, loading a Wide Magazine onto Thunder Dracyan alongside a Power Manteau. As the revolutions begins, Riki fires multiple shots thanks to the Metal Accele Core which unleashes various Drive Shots. Eventually, they get enough power to shoot a Super Shot: Stormy Dragon Blast. This proves successful as Riki and Dracyan beat the challenge. Simon with Scorpio and Kaito with Fin go next, both also having Wide Magazines as the two Rapid-Fire Type B-Shots do their best in the game. Riki finds Novu and thanks him for the Power Manteau, though Novu allows Riki to keep it. He tells him this because they are both dragon B-Shots which makes them the ones to uncover the mysteries and secrets lying in wait concerning the B-Crystal. After Grizz and Yuki go, it is Novu's turn to take on the competition. With Strike Dragren, he surprises everybody when he uses one of Dragren's specialties: the Gravity Arm. Allowing Dragren to place its protrusions on the ground, they act as handles and add more stability to the ground for more Precision. With this, Novu is able to successfully launch their Super Shot: "Exploding Dragon Stinger" and unleashes the fiery dragon to knock the remaining EZ Targets and beat the challenge. His performance is being broadcasted to West City as Samuru Shigami and Reggie Mak watch. Since Novu used his full potential in accordance to the quick movement of Space Revolution Attack, Rory asks if he is okay and although Novu claims he is, he is actually very dizzy and falls off. Riki runs to see if Novu is okay and he is. Novu gets up and as this happens, everyone claps for Novu and Dragren's performance although Dracyan is uncertain on some aspects of Novu. Novu Moru is very much a mysterious person. Major Events *Riki and Co. obtain invitations to a WBMA party. *Riki gets lost and meets a boy who brings him to a WBMA facility. *He shows Riki the B-Crystal and reveals what it does. *He challenges Riki to shoot a marble straight so he can tell Riki all he knows. *Riki fails but his opponent is able to do it with Strike Dragren. *He leaves and tells Riki to keep it a secret and will meet again. *The next day, Riki's opponent transfers to Riki's class as Novu Moru. Characters *Riki Ryugasaki *Samuru Shigami *Novu Moru *Yuki Washimura *Simon Sumiya *Grizz Sukino *Kaito Samejima *Reggie Mak *Hugo Raidoh *Sumi Inaba *Akira Saiga *Takakura *Rory Takakura *Ms. Yamashiro B-Damans *Thunder Dracyan (Riki's) *Lightning Dravise (Samuru's) *Strike Dragren (Novu's) *Lightning Scorpio (Simon's) *Thunder Leo (Hugo's) *Lightning Rabbit (Sumi's) Featured B-DaBattles Challenges *Sumi Inaba (Lightning Rabbit): Hit all 3 EZ Targets. Result: Success. *Hugo Raidoh (Thunder Leo): Hit all 3 EZ Targets. Result: Success. *Riki Ryugasaki (Thunder Dracyan): Shoot marbles into the B-Crystal. Result: Failure; ran out of marbles and missed. *Novu Moru (Strike Dragren): Shoot marbles into the B-Crystal. Result: Success. *Riki Ryugasaki (Thunder Dracyan + Power Manteau + Wide Magazine): Space Revolution Attack. Result: Success. *Simon Sumiya (Lightning Scorpio + Wide Magazine): Space Revolution Attack. Result: Unknown. *Kaito Samejima (Lightning Fin + Wide Magazine): Space Revolution Attack. Result: Unknown. *Novu Moru (Strike Dragren): Space Revolution Attack. Result: Success. Super Shots *Stormy Dragon Blast (Thunder Dracyan's) *Exploding Dragon Stinger (Strike Dragren's) Trivia *Multiple characters receive dubbed names: **Naoya Homura to Novu Moru. **Force=Dragren to Strike Dragren. Errors Gallery Part 1 CFJ13.png|Japanese title card Part 2 CFJ14.png|Japanese title card Video